


Morning

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [15]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some mornings are filled with urgency...
Relationships: Tweedledee/Tweedledum (Kiddy Grade)
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair, 2012, "morning routine"

"Sister."

She kissed him, fully, thankful that he was there and that she was there and that yet again, they'd survived. Not every mission evoked this response, but after stumbling in together, somewhere in the middle of the night and tumbling into the same bed...

Not every morning seemed like such a gift.

"Do you want...?"

She didn't think he had ever made his way through the full question. It didn't matter. She knew.

Nodding, she pulled him closer. They were one, after all. Two parts of the same whole. This was getting back to that - to being one. There was never any shame. Only relief, joy, love...

His hands were warm on her skin - she had slept only in one of his sleep shirts and he was wearing the matching bottoms. The sleeves were too long on her arms, but it didn't matter as he was already unbuttoning it.

She kissed him again, pulling him so close that he had to pause.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." The words were hers, the voice his. They really didn't need to speak, but it was nice to have something besides the rush of emotions.

Neither of them wasted much time. They didn't have much time - there were reports to file, and debriefings to sit through. Evidence to catalog... Eclipse would want them there...

He moved downward, kissing exposed skin carefully, pausing to lick and such at each of her nipples before continuing.

"Ah... Brother..."

Her voice this time, almost surprising her. She still had the nightshirt on, just unbuttoned, and moved to slip it off at the same time Tweedledum reached between her legs. The nightshirt was forgotten as she moaned, settling back onto the bed to let him reach and touch and lick until she was fairly sure she was going to melt beneath him.

And of course, he knew. He knew her every reaction and kept her just before orgasm, shifting to tug his bottoms down, position himself and thrust.

"Sister..."

She came as he penetrated her fully. They both cried out, pausing after a moment of frantically grabbing one another, touching, kissing and generally willing themselves into a whole.

"Mmm, don't stop..." Tweedledee's voice was smooth and soft, something only for Tweedledum to hear. Only when they were like this. Still an order, though, and she knew he'd comply.

He moved, thrusting quickly and rushing towards his own release. There was little reason to stop him - morning wouldn't last forever. They'd have to face the day.

She smiled and held him as he came, kissing him again and savoring the feeling of having him inside of her body physically.

Of all the things they could do... both apart and together... it was things like this that meant the most.

Mornings, alive and together--

"Sister..."

"I know," Tweedledee said. "I know."

It was how every morning should be.


End file.
